The invention relates to flow rate meters. More particularly, the invention relates to a flow rate meter for measuring the rate of flow of a gas, especially the inducted air for an internal combustion engine. The invention especially relates to an air flow rate meter including a temperature-dependent resistor which is exposed to the air flow and which may be heated by external means. In known hot wire or hot film air flow rate meters, the measuring wire or film is subject to inadvertent damage due to careless handling as well as to damage from flame fronts which propagate from the engine when backfires occur.